Wario: Master of Disguise
}} Virtual Console Wii U |genre=Platforming, Metroidvania |modes=Single-player }} Wario: Master of Disguise }} is a platform game developed by Suzak, and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo DS. The game was released on January 18, 2007 in Japan, and on March 5 in North America. Its Japanese title refers to the fact that he has seven "forms" (other than his normal "Thief" form). Gameplay The player maneuvers Wario with either the directional-pad or the A, B, X and Y buttons. All other actions are controlled by the touch-screen. To advance through levels, the player is required to take advantage of various different forms of Wario. Like Wario Land 4, Wario: Master of Disguise features health as opposed to the invulnerability found in Wario Land II and Wario Land 3. Plot This game starts out with Wario sitting back in house, watching his television. As he flips through the channels, he comes upon a show about a thief, Silver Zephyr, who can wield various disguises. Jealous by this character, Wario quickly creates the Telmet, a helmet that allows him to enter the TV show. He steals the thief's disguise changing wand, Goodstyle, and starts looting the ocean liner that the Silver Zephyr had been about to clear out. The Silver Zephyr, now known as his regular identity, Count Cannoli, gives chase, and eventually catches up with Wario, only to be defeated. He attempts to make a deal with Wario, in an attempt to retrieve Goodstyle, but then breaks the pact when he discovers that a piece of the Wishstone, an ancient tablet that supposedly grants wishes, is being carried by the ship. Wario gets to it first, and decides to track down the rest of the five pieces. Later in some ice caves, he meets a third thief named Carpaccio who is also seeking the Wishstone. Before entering a volcano, Wario meets a girl named Tiaramisu who really is a demon named Terrormisu sealed inside the Wishstone, but she acts like an ally at first, even helping Wario defeat a boss. In the final episode, Wario finds out about her real nature and defeats her with help from Cannoli and Carpaccio. Finally, Wario finds out that Goodstyle is actually the first of all the count Cannolis. Goodstyle grants Wario's wish for all the treasures the Cannoli clan have. But when he leaves the show, Wario does not find the money and treasures because the Telmet only teleported him out. Wario then resolves to re-enter the television to get them back. What happens afterward is never revealed. Reception | MC = 60/100 | Edge = 4/10 | GT = 6/10 | 1UP = 4/10 | NLife = 3/10 | NWR = 5/10 | GTM = 4/10 | EuroG = 4/10 | IGN = 6/10 | GI = 7.25/10 | GSpot = 6.1/10 | NP = 6.5/10 | ONM = 68% }} Wario: Master of Disguise has received mixed responses among critics. GameSpot reviewer opined that while it is a passable puzzler, it lacks polish, and the touch screens were not very necessary, and thus gave it a 6.1. According to Craig Harris of IGN, the game has an "uncomfortably strange" story and plays more like a third-party game rather than a first-party. Notes References External links *[https://www.nintendo.co.jp/ds/awaj/index.html?link=jpg Official Kaitō Wario website] Category:2007 video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Video games featuring female antagonists Category:Virtual Console games Category:Virtual Console games for Wii U Category:Wario games Category:Metroidvania games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Wario Land Category:Single-player video games